


redamancy — hq rare pairs.

by togamiis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Good for them, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ao3 is so disorganized, cause im swag like that, good app doe, good for them!, i love these rare pairs, im fine.., its fine, just fluff, okay what am i doing, rare pairs, these bitches gay, to make you happy, will anyone even see this, yeahhhh buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togamiis/pseuds/togamiis
Summary: (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.Rare pair fluffy one shots for the mind & soul.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Kozume Kenma/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. SMITTEN (oisuga.)

**Author's Note:**

> rare pairs live rent free in my mind

“I want to make some brownies! Kou-chan, let’s go out to buy ingredients!”

Suga turned at the sound of his husband's voice. Oikawa stood under the doorway of their bedroom, head craned to the side and a small grin on his face. Suga had been rubbing his temples in exhaustion; his computer screen was giving him a migraine, and he had been sitting in the same spot on his bed planning for the school week to come since the crack of dawn when he woke up. Suga couldn’t even remember if he had brushed his teeth. Probably not. Oikawa looked at the grey haired boy with pleading eyes, and his eyebrows arched up. “Why so suddenly, Tooru?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I just want to. Plus, you need a break from the screen. Spend some time with your lovely husband!” he said, posing and batting his long eyelashes at the other boy. Suga smiled and closed his laptop, putting it on the bed. He opened his arms.

“Hugs first,” he said. Oikawa's grin grew wider, and he threw himself onto him, making Suga lose his balance. He yelped as they fell to the floor. His head found itself lodged in his chest while his arms tightened around Suga instinctively to shield him from the impact.

"You okay?"

Suga laughed. "Yep," he said. "But I can't breathe, Tooru." He rolled over so that Suga was on top of him, but his head still rested on his torso. Suga relaxed against him. Oikawa was so soft, and smelled like laundry detergent. If he just closed my eyes and fell asleep, would the brunet notice?

His left hand rubbed the small of Suga's back for a minute or two, and just as Suga was getting drowsy, he pushed him off of him and jumped to his feet. "Ok, get dressed! We have to go before it starts to get dark!"

Suga groaned. "It's 1PM, Oikawa."

"Exactly! You know me; we'll be there for an hour and a half just trying to remember what we're there for! Don't you have class tomorrow?" he asked his husband sweetly. He was right. Suga did have kids to teach, and he couldn't wait around for him to stop gawking at the different vendors all day. Suga got up, yawning, and pushed him out of the room. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I have to change, and I need my privacy." He pecked him on the cheek, shut the door, and heard him huffing on the other side.

"We're married!" he exclaimed dramatically. Suga just threw his head back and laughed. Silly 'Kawa.

## —

The trip to the market had, in total, taken three and a half hours, just as Oikawa had predicted. They got the ingredients in less than forty-five minutes, shivering as snow dusted the shoulders of their jackets, but then they ran into Atsumu and Sakusa, and Oikawa was talking to the blonde haired boy like they hadn't just met up the day before.

"Let's go get dinner! We'll pay!" Suga had suggested, suddenly forgetting all about his plans to work on his agenda. The couple didn't pass up the offer for a free meal, so the four of them walked over to Ginza Kojyu and ordered shrimp dumplings. Although Suga knew he'd be exhausted by the time they got back home, it was also the perfect time to get to know Oikawa's close friend and his husband. They were certainly a match, that was for sure. They quietly bickered over the small things, but a second later, they were holding hands and laughing like nothing had ever happened.

But Suga was glad to tell Oikawa that they were good. Individually, and with each other. He and Sakusa had, to Atsumu's surprise, bonded over the very low amount of sanitary products in the bathrooms at the school Suga worked at, while being more than happy to listen to Atsumu ramble on and on about how he was the better Miya twin so long as it meant Tooru was happy.

By the time they had finished eating our food, paid, and said their goodbyes, it was 5:00. Suga's limbs were sore, but he remembered they still had to make brownies. A part of Suga wanted to take a shower and fall asleep in their warm bed as soon as they got home, but Oikawa turned on the Christmas station and got a bowl out, looking at his husband expectantly. What was Suga meant to do?

Ten minutes into their baking escapade, Suga looked up from his phone where he was reading the recipe aloud, and saw that Oikawa had already put one too many eggs in. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, cracking a goofy smile. Suga laughed and reached into the grocery bag, pulling out another box of brownie mix. “How did I know you would do that?” Suga said. Oikawa's eyes lit up, and he tossed the contents of the bowl before starting over.

The second go around was certainly more successful, but Oikawa wouldn’t quit sticking his finger in the batter. Suga scolded him at first, but joined him soon after. A minute or two later, Oikawa fetched a pan and wagged his finger. “Okay, no more! We’ll have no more left for the brownies themselves!” Suga greased the pan, and in the batter went. After Oikawa put the pan into the oven, he jumped up and down in victory. “Yeah! We did it!” Suga took a pinch of flour out from the bag and flicked it at him. His eyes went wide with shock. “Hey, why’d you do that?”

“You deserve it,” Suga snapped playfully. “I spent five extra dollars on that second brownie mix.” Oikawa scoffed lightly, and took his own handful of flour out. Suga stopped smiling, and backed up until he hit the counter. “Stop. Oikawa, I didn’t throw that much on you. Don-” 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before they were in an all out flour war. Oikawa ran around the kitchen, yelping and hopping over the island as Suga chased him, before he would gain the upper hand and the roles reversed. Flour flew everywhere, but somehow, it never touched the floor. After five minutes, Suga finally raised his hands in surrender, covered head to toe in the white powder. “Okay, okay, I give up! You win!” Oikawa smirked triumphantly, placing his hands on his hips. “Great, now I have to take a shower.”

Oikawa walked towards him, and Suga was about to tell him to stop for real this time when his hands snaked around the boy's waist. He peppered Suga's face with kisses, and leaned in, his mouth right next to his ear. “We could take one together,” he whispered in an attempt to be seductive. Suga turned his head the opposite direction, flustered but not showing it.

“No thank you, I’m way too tired for your antics.” He pouted, but Suga didn’t give in so easily. Instead, he cupped his hand around Oikawa's cheek and gave him a kiss. He smiled right away. “I’ll be out in five minutes.” He nodded, and Suga made his way to the bathroom. Before he shut the door, he shouted, “I’m locking the door too, so don’t even think about sneaking in!”

He turned the music up. “What? Can’t hear you. Anyways, love you!”

Suga chuckled to himself. “I love you too!”

After he got out of his shower, the brownies were almost done. Suga had taken longer than expected, but there had been so much flour in his hair, he could’ve baked a whole cake with the amount he had collected. He got dressed, and suddenly felt much warmer. It had started raining while he was washing up, and he smiled in satisfaction. Suga liked the rain.

He went to the living room to find that Oikawa had made the two of them hot cocoa and was waiting on the couch for him. It looked like he had also showered, but in the guest room. The brownies were already done, and were cooling off on the island. Suga blushed as Oikawa handed him his cup, and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. He sat down besides him, immediately melting into his touch. He leaned his head on Suga's shoulder, and Suga placed his head on his. He grabbed Suga's free hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckle. For a moment, they just laid there in the blissful silence, the only sound being the Christmas music that had been turned down sometime during Suga's shower. “Thanks for going shopping with me today, Kou-chan,” he said quietly.

Suga nodded, feeling his heart jump into his throat. He had been married to Oikawa for two years, but still, every time he kissed him felt like the first time. Every time he called him pet names felt like the first time. And every time, his chest would explode like they did those first times. “I’d go anywhere with you, Tooru.”

Now, it was his turn to blush. “I love you. You know that, right?” He removed his head from Suga's shoulder so he could look at him. Moments like these made Suga so happy. Oikawa was so pretty, and his heart was so full.

“You told me that just before I got into the shower. But I love you more,” Suga replied. Oikawa huffed, and stuck out his bottom lip. He didn’t like when he said that. He loved competition, sure, but there was no competition in the world that could determine the exact amount they cared for each other. “Okay, fine. I love you, _too_.”

He took the cup from Suga's hand and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Now I’m sad and want to snuggle,” he said. Suga giggled & nodded, standing up to let Oikawa stretch out. Oikawa laid down and opened his arms, and Suga slid in beside him, holding him close. He sighed happily, pecking Suga's forehead. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

The timer went off after a couple minutes of being lost in tranquility. Suga craned his head to the side and up at his husband, but Oikawa kept his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. “Tooru. They’re ready to eat. Want a piece?” He shook his head. The grey haired boy gaped. “Why not? It was your idea to make them, after all.”

He kissed Suga in response. “You taste better.”

Suga pushed him off the couch, feeling his face heat up. He threw a pillow at him, which Oikawa caught just in time. “Oh, my god, you're the worst! Well, _I’m_ getting some.” He laughed loudly as Suga walked to the kitchen, hoping he didn’t notice the huge smile plastered across his face. He grabbed a knife and cut the dessert into squares. He grabbed two, one for the both of them, and walked back to the living room. “Eat over the coffee table. You’re messy,” Suga bit sarcastically, handing the taller boy a napkin.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out teasingly, scooting over to the table. Suga took a seat next to him.“You’re one to talk, Mr. Stoner.” Suga slapped his arm. “What? It’s true! If I had left the shopping up to you, you probably would have bought edibles.”

“That was one time, and it was an accident!” Suga took a bite of the brownie before turning to his husband, giving him a thumbs up. “Wow. This is good, babe! You should open a bakery.”

Oikawa looked at him, grinning like a devil. “It's just brownie mix, but don’t give me any ideas.” He went to take a bite before he looked out the window. The brownie fell out of his hand and hit the napkin with a quiet thud. He nudged the other boy's shoulder. “Suga?”

“Yes?” Suga responded through a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was raining?” He ran over to their speaker by the TV and plugged in his phone. Suga cocked his eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing?” He didn’t answer. He put his phone down, and suddenly, waltz music began to play throughout the apartment. He strolled over to Suga, and held his hand out, giving the boy a knowing look. “Are you asking me to dance with you?”

“Are you accepting?” he retorted. Suga smirked - and took his hand. He yanked him up off the floor, immediately putting his arms on his waist. In response, Suga threw his arms around Oikawa's shoulders, intertwining his fingers behind his neck. They never broke eye contact, not even as he dipped Suga or as Suga spun him. Neither of them knew when they had gotten so good at ballroom dancing; It seemed that those mandatory classes they had to take in elementary school had really come in handy, after all.

The final piano chord cued the end of the song, but they didn’t break apart. Instead, Oikawa pulled the other boy into a hug. Suga didn’t mind. He never did. Soon, though, Suga was finding it hard to breathe, so he nibbled at his ear. Oikawa laughed gently, digging his head into the crook of Suga's neck. “I love you, ‘Kawa,” Suga told him for the umpteenth time that day.

“I love you too, Kou-chan,” Oikawa murmured against his neck, and he could feel his smile grow. Maybe they said that so often, but it never lost any meaning, and Suga was beginning to wonder if it ever would. He loved the rain, and dancing with the person he loved _while_ it rained, and baking brownies with him.

Everything about Oikawa Tooru was another thing Sugawara Koushi desperately wanted to preserve, and for the first time in his life, he could say that he was very much in love.

Just as he was meant to be.


	2. decisions & dogs (BOKUYAMA.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi surprises Koutarou, and as a result, the gesture is returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK LISTEN TO ME. i wanted to make more rare pairs, so i put a bunch of names into a randomizer and chose two. these two were the names drawn out && i KIND OF REALLY LIKE IT?? they're both incredibly loyal to their best friends and really determined, so i see it working out!  
> SHIP NAME PROPOSAL: bokuyama (last name) or koudashi (first name)  
> n e gay,,enjoy!!

The smell of breakfast in the morning was enough to make anyone just a little bit happier. Tadashi rubbed at his sleepy face through the mirror in his hotel bathroom, admiring the baggy hoodie he was wearing and the way the tip of his nose was red from the mass amount of crying he had done the night before. He was the poster child for that kind of aesthetic.

As he shoved the food he had ordered from room service into his mouth as fast as he could, eyes flicking to the clock on his nightstand every five seconds, he tried to remember how he had gotten here so quickly, and if he was making the right choice or not.

He shouldn’t be so clingy all the time, really. It could be damaging, especially for someone fragile like him. He was overreacting, thinking way too much about something he knew he shouldn’t have to think about. Deep down, he knew he deserved love, and he knew he had it. He noticed the admiration Koutarou had for him, the lovesick looks and goofy grins. The way he came all the way to Miyagi every weekend just to come visit Tadashi while he was busy with college, and in Bokuto’s case, getting recruited into a new volleyball team. His bone crushing hugs never failed to lift the freckled boy’s spirits.

He didn’t know what the outcome would be, so what was the use of carrying a huge burden of worry? He should just put his stress to the side, toss it into the wastebasket like it was a crumpled up piece of paper. It  _ was  _ as useless as one, so why did he hesitate? Why was he happy that he had finally walked away from the future he knew he didn’t want, but afraid of what Bokuto would think of his sudden burst of confidence and illogical thinking?

He was younger, sure, but he used his head. Bokuto always wore his heart on his sleeve. The idea of it was cute, but realistically there needed to be someone who thought. All the time. Neither of them really did that, but they were putting more effort into it now that their relationship was strengthening.

They were both doing well enough financially. The team Bokuto began playing for was beginning to take off professionally, earning more fans. Tadashi was working part-time at a coffee shop around the corner from his university. Not as cool, but it was comfortable, and for a moment, Tadashi felt like he could be content like that.

But he couldn’t. He tossed and turned each and every night, missing the one person who was hours away. He loved Koutarou, and he couldn’t be without him for another second. The entirety of first, second, and third year, he had texted and called the ace, loved him over the phone because that was the only way he  _ could  _ love him.

Every time he boarded the train back to Tokyo, another piece of Tadashi went with him until Koutarou had all of the freckled boy without even realizing it.

He was almost done with university, and Bokuto had been done for two years, yet they had never advanced farther into their relationship other than visiting every weekend and pretending like it didn’t hurt when they had to say goodbye. Tadashi was done. Not mad. Not sad. Just done. Wanting to do more. To feel him, and see him physically every morning, and not have to wish he wasn’t so far yet so close.

So he dropped out of college and quit his job at the coffee shop. An impulsive decision, yes, one he’d maybe regret later (depending on what Koutarou said when Tadashi asked him the question), but one he needed. A break from the schoolwork, and the stress, and the love he had been deprived of for far too long. He’d figure everything out later, but all he knew was that he had taken an eleven-hour train ride to Tokyo, and now he had not only a Jackals game to go to, but also a wing spiker to surprise.

Before he knew it, he had thrown on a pair of jeans, slipped on his beat up yellow Converse, and was practically buzzing with excitement as he slipped into the Uber and told the driver where to go.

This was it. One game to sit through, one boyfriend to surprise, and one simple question to ask. Nothing life changing. Nothing terrible. Everything was going to be ok. Tadashi was going to be okay.

Hopefully with Koutarou.

**━━━━**

The game was over. Thank God. Tadashi’s heart was pounding against his ribcage and he was 100% sure that his palms were as sweaty as the two volleyball teams shaking hands and thanking one another for the good game.

And a good game it was. The Black Jackals won by seven, but the other team surely gave them a run for their money, much to Tadashi’s relief. Even if he came here for the sole purpose of seeing his boyfriend and asking a question, he did want to enjoy the game, enjoy seeing Bokuto so happy playing.

Keiji sat besides him, clapping alongside everyone else in the stadium. Tadashi hadn’t expected to see him there (he was usually quite absorbed in his studies), but he didn’t really know why he was surprised; he was dating Hinata after all, and Bokuto had been his best friend for as long as either of them could remember. He really wasn’t thinking quite right, but whatever.

Tadashi had planned to wait with Akaashi until the Black Jackals were done being interviewed, but that all fell to the ground when Bokuto caught his eye from across the court, making small talk with the ravenet and wearing the Black Jackals sunglasses that the wing spiker had gifted him when he first signed with the team. His jaw went slack, and his eyes wide. “‘Dashi!” he cried. He ran past the interviewer and the rest of his team, getting some weird stares from his opponents.

The freckled boy didn’t get time to react before the multicolor-haired boy threw himself on top of his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him protectively and kissing him all over. Tadashi giggled, basking in the aura of the man he loved and pulling him closer. He didn’t care if the cameras were watching him, and obviously neither did Bokuto. “Hey, Koutarou. I missed you so much!”

“I missed you so so so so much more! Hey, guys, look! Tadashi came to visit!” He called his teammates over, Shoyou coming up with Keiji by his side to give the university student a big hug. They hadn’t seen each other in a while. Shoyou had been busy in Brazil for a long time, so it was good to see him again and catch up.

One by one, he talked to Bokuto’s teammates, and then his coaches, and Keiji, all while never breaking physical contact with Koutarou. Their fingers were always interlocked, their heads were always leaning against the other’s. Just as it was meant to be. Tadashi would be so happy…

If the fear of being rejected wasn’t still there.

“Hey, are you guys coming to the celebration party?” Kiyoomi asked. Tadashi opened his mouth to respond, But Koutarou was quicker.

“Nope! I want to spend time with my amazing boyfriend,” he cooed, batting his long, white eyelashes at Tadashi. The freckled boy went weak in the knees while Kiyoomi pretended to gag. Atsumu punched him lightly in the shoulder, laughing.

They went their own way, saying a few quick goodbyes before walking out of the stadium. While Koutarou talked and talked about the game, and what he’d been up to, Tadashi piping up every so often to give some sort of input, the university student hadn’t been more sure in that moment that he wanted to ask the question, no matter what Koutarou replied with.

He couldn’t be apart from him any longer.

They got to Bokuto’s apartment. It was quite nice. Tadashi hardly ever saw it, since Koutarou preferred to come to Miyagi instead of the other way around, but it was an accommodating place. Comfy. Tadashi liked it. He liked the way it felt homey. Maybe it was just because he knew it was Bokuto’s, but so what? “Koutarou, I have to ask you someth-” His sentence was cut off when the wing spiker shut the door behind him, whirled around, and pulled Tadashi in for a kiss. It was sweet. It was so sweet that Tadashi felt like he was going to get a cavity from how overjoyed he felt. It was everything he’d ever been waiting for. They pulled apart, and he leaned his head on Bokuto’s chest, trying to catch his breath. “Wow. Okay. Uh- where was I?”

“I don’t know,” Bokuto replied, shrugging with a wide grin on his face. He slipped his shoes off and turned towards Tadashi, sticking his bottom lip out. “Come lay with me, please? I’m kinda tired.” The freckled boy giggled & nodded, letting Bokuto lead him to his bedroom. It was clean, for once. Good job, Bokuto. They flopped down onto his bed, Tadashi resting his head on Bokuto’s chest as the wing spiker played with his hair.

“You should shower.”

“Do I stink?”

“Not that much, but you’d probably feel more relaxed.”

“I’m relaxed now! I think what I  _ should _ do is kiss you again!”

“Yeah, you should.”

They spent five minutes in the peaceful quiet, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing and shifting their position every once in a while to give the other boy a peck on the lips or cheek. Tadashi summoned up all of his courage. You can do this. You have to.

He sat up. “Koutarou?”

Bokuto also sat up. “Yes, Tadashi?”

“I...I...IthinkweshouldmoveintogetherbecauseImissyoualotandIphysicallycannotbewithoutyouforlongperiodsoftime,” he spat out, smacking his forehead internally. Nice going, idiot. Now you’re going to have to repeat yourself.

But, he didn’t. Koutarou’s eyes lit up and he grabbed Tadashi’s hand. “You wanna move in together?”

Tadashi blinked, stunned to silence. “..Uh, yeah. If it’s not too much trouble.” Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a negative response, but Bokuto just jumped on him once more and squealed.

“Of course I wanna move in with you! I’ve actually been meaning to ask you the same thing, but I assumed you were happy with your life in Miyagi,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Tadashi kissed his nose.

“I thought I was, but I couldn’t be happy anywhere without you,” he whispered. Bokuto awed, tears welling up in his eyes. Tadashi smiled at him. He wiped them away quickly and hugged Tadashi tightly one more time before pulling apart. 

“I have a present for you. I actually just got it yesterday, and I’m surprised you haven’t seen it yet. I was saving it for your birthday next week, but oh well, this is probably more fitting anyway!” He scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room, leaving Tadashi to process everything that just happened. Everything had worked out!

He came back in. With a puppy. Tadashi gasped, his features growing softer than they’d ever been. He took the puppy from Koutarou and looked at it. A black baby pug, so small he barely fit into the freckled boy’s arms, sleeping soundly. His heart melted, and he looked back up at his boyfriend. “F-for me?” he choked out quietly. Bokuto nodded eagerly. He kissed Bokuto gently, overwhelming emotion pouring out of him, before looking back down at the puppy. “What’s his name?”

“Kuroo!”

“Koutarou!”

“What? It’s not cool?”

The name was definitely going to be changed. But here he was, with a puppy and his boyfriend who acted like one. Except now, they weren't hours away. They weren't just digital lovers, or long distance losers. They weren’t going to be apart anymore. It was gone. The endless pain and longing was gone.

Tadashi was happy. Smelled a little bit like sweat and dog, but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP IVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THEM  
> BOKUYAMA / KOUDASHI SUPREMACY  
> ( also could u tell i got lazy near the end lmfao, i rushed to finish it )

**Author's Note:**

> OISUGA SUPREMACY


End file.
